Alternate Version of Mockingjay
by vivalajulia15
Summary: What if Katniss was captured along with Peeta from the Quarter Quell by the Capitol? Spoiler alert for Mockingjay! Takes place at the end of Catching Fire. Rated T beecause the Hunger Games is a T kind of book!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first ever story on here so let's see how it goes! I haven't really read any stories about this, but I can imagine people have written about it. **

**So what would happen if Peeta AND Katniss were captured by the Capitol hovercraft? Mockingjay rewrite! Hope you like it, reviews are appreciated but don't be too harsh, it's my first one!**

**Oh and don't read this if you haven't read all the books! Spoilers!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Suzanne Collins does!**

* * *

><p>I vaguely remember getting blindfolded and shoved off the hovercraft, but now we are descending several flights of stairs. We, as in me and two other strong men who don't mind shoving me into the cold wall whenever they feel necessary. What happened? Where am I? Why would I be airlifted out of the arena if I didn't win? Did I win? Where's Peeta? So many questions flood into my mind but I come to the obvious conclusion that I'm in the Capitol.<p>

Peeta is the main thing I think of as we descend, and I hope that he is safe and okay. I recall falling after the explosion in the arena and not being able to get up, but seeing his face over me, pleading to me. I couldn't hear him. It was all a blur, but that was the last time I saw him because soon after that I was lifted by claws into a hovercraft. Soon after that everything went black and here I am now, doing who knows what in the Capitol.

I don't have time to think of anything else because I feel a great force hurl me into a cold stone wall. I stumble to the hard concrete floor, my head hitting what feels like cold jail cell bars.

Strong yet gentle arms suddenly wrap around me, pulling off the blindfold. I blink and view my surroundings. My assumptions were right; I'm huddled in the corner of a musty jail cell with two concrete walls- one behind me, the other to my left; and two walls of metal jail bars in front of me and to my right. Peeta- Oh Peeta! Is in the cell to my right and is holding me as best he can with the bars in the way.

We are both still in our outfits from the Games, and Peeta looks terrible with a swelling bruise right next to his eye, but I probably look worse. I reach to delicately touch my still moss-wrapped arm from where Johanna cut me, wincing at the immediate pain.

"What's going on Peeta?" I whisper, but my rough voice echoes through the empty room. I'm glad he is here with me, even though I can assume that we are both going to be hurt in here. I can't help but be thankful though that Peeta found me in the arena when I was paralyzed, right before we got lifted into the hovercraft. The memory completely takes over me now, as I think of Peeta's desperate screaming of my name, and me not being able to move from the current paralysis to tell him that I'm okay.

"No idea, are you okay?" His shaking voice thick with a mixture of confusion and fear snaps me out of my memory. Ugh. He is always thinking of me, and I can't help feeling guilty.

"Yeah I'm fine but-" I start to say but we hear laughter, and who other than President Snow with five or so peacekeepers stroll to the front of my cell. Snow is dressed in a fancy tuxedo, probably celebrating the day he has me locked up and can do whatever he wants to me.

"Well, well, well, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark- what a pleasure."

"What's going on!" I demand furiously. I couldn't hold back the curiosity because I really did want to know what is happening, and the reason why I'm not getting killed in the arena which was my intended fate.

He ignores my demand though, leaning against the metal bars casually.

"I didn't quite enjoy the stunt you guys pulled at the Games. It was rather… embarrassing. You aren't supposed to be able to escape, you know. I guess you, Katniss, had to do the dirty work and blow up the force field, and let the others escape? That doesn't seem fair. And why keep poor Peeta with you? He could be safe right now, but of course you're the one to blame for his pain. Either way, things like that come with consequences." A smirk creeps onto his face.

I can't even bear to look at Peeta right now because I'm so horrified of what Snow just said so instead I scowl, not bothering to tell him that I have no idea what he is talking about. What stunt did we pull? Escape? Who escaped?

"Hmm… it's also not fair that Katniss has never experienced real pain, real deep agony. Think about it! Peeta has been hurt so much physically with his leg, and emotionally because of you. You haven't been hurt that much with physical pain."

He looks at the Peacekeepers, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Okay I have made up my mind. Deal with Katniss. I think… I think Peeta will receive just as much pain watching this." He grins devilishly.

I shoot a startled glance at Peeta who is frozen, staring at Snow in disbelief.

It takes me a moment to register what was going on: President Snow was going to inflict physical pain upon me, and mental pain onto Peeta who is going to be forced to watch my torture. I worry about Peeta- I'm way more scared for him than for me- but he just lets his piercing eyes tell me to be strong.

"Have some fun with it, guys! I will be watching from the other room, I don't want to get blood on my new suit," He calls over his shoulder.

I don't have much time to prepare myself before the peacekeepers come laughing into my cell and toss me across the room. I hear an explicit crack from where my skull meets concrete, then the searing pain that comes with that terrible noise. I hear Peeta screaming as they all take turns kicking me in the ribs as hard as they can. Something definitely just broke. Agonizing pain shoots through my body and I fail to stifle a piercing scream. I can't make this any worse for Peeta. The rest of it is a blur, but I finally give in; I hear my screams, Peeta's screams, the Peacekeeper's delight, and feel the unbearable pain that came with it. The last thing I see is a raised end of a gun that crashes through my forehead, then blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews! There were three but those still make me happy! I had already written this so I might as well post it today. This continues where last chapter left off. Happy new year!**

**I still don't own any of the characters!(:**

* * *

><p>No dreams came to me- nothing at all. I wondered if I was dead, but then I hear desperate crying in the distance. The voice sounds familiar, pained as it was. I try to bring myself to open my eyes, but my head just rolls to the side sloshing in some sort of liquid. Am I in the Games still?<p>

"Katniss?" The familiar pained voice pleads.

I automatically recognize who it is now and my eyes snap open.

"Oh God, Katniss! Can you hear me? Katniss are you okay?" The voice belonged to Peeta. It takes me a few moments to register his figure slumped against the cell bars, arms sprawled on the bloody ground through the bars reaching out towards me. I then realize I am lying in a pool of my own blood.

I try to speak but I cant. I try to move my body but I cant. I move my head to get a clearer view of my bloody cell but it just sends waves of intense pain to my skull.

"OOOF!" I try so hard not to show Peeta that I was hurting more than I could ever imagine possible.

"Talk to me, Katniss please!" He begs.

I was now afraid that if I did speak, it wouldn't sound good and I would lose control over my cries of pain.

"P-P-Peet...a…" I start, not sure how to finish. Fresh tears brim his intense blue eyes.

"Try to come over here, and I'll help you" He chokes out. I can't imagine how it felt to watch someone get tortured so viciously. I struggle to flop my arms in front of me and somehow roll myself around so I am able to drag my body over the couple feet to Peeta's outstretched arms.

"Almost there…" He tries comforting me. It took at least five minutes for me to get all the way to the cell bars that block me from reaching him. I am so exhausted after that that all I want to do is sleep. I feel myself drifting off again as Peeta whispers,

"Please Katniss, don't leave".

I'm in the cave that sheltered Peeta and I during the first games. I shiver all over from the cold. Then all of a sudden, Mutts come into the cave and rip apart Peeta, Rue, Prim, Gale, and my mother, then me.

I awake screaming, but am immediately shushed by a frantic Peeta. Images from the visit from Snow swim into my head, and I remember every detail of getting beaten up. I breathe heavily and start shaking uncontrollably.

Peeta looks worse than yesterday, his eyes red and puffy with deep purple circles under them. His blonde hair was ruffled, his skin unusually pale. Peeta offers me a piece of bread but I deny it, I'm not hungry. I decide to ask the question that's been on both our minds since we got in here.

"What are we going to do?"

Peeta hesitates. "Get you out of here alive."

I sigh. Is this really going to be his answer to everything? I guess I was foolish to think that since the games were done he wouldn't be so determined on sacrificing his life to keep me alive anymore.

"I'm not going to go anywhere if you're still here"

I reach my shaking hand up to touch my wounded head and notice some fabric wrapped around it, then see a piece of Peeta's shirt missing. I guess he tried to clean me up when I was unconscious.

"How long have we been in here?" I ask.

"Hmm I'm guessing just about a full day. I was really worried, since you had only been awake for about ten minutes of that time." His voice shakes.

"So I wonder what's going on in Panem-" I start, but two peacekeepers burst into the jail room and stop at my cell.

"We have orders to take you to the hospital. You have interviews later today" A large man says.

Interviews? What interviews? I'm just so confused right now it hurts to even think. I give a questioning look at Peeta, but I think his face has forever morphed into one of pain and confusion. Why must I always ruin his life? It is my fault we are both here right now.

The Peacekeepers come in to my cell and grab my arms, but before they drag me away I manage to tell Peeta the words that he deserves to hear but won't really change anything now we are here:

"I'm sorry"

I catch a glimpse of his confused face before I am shoved through the doors out of the cell.

I sit awkwardly on an uncomfortable hospital bed as Capitol nurses bustle past me. It took nearly ten minutes of walking- well; being dragged considering the physical state I was in- through countless passageways, stairs, and finally, into the hospital wing. Eventually one nurse stands in front of me with a syringe. I feel a sharp stab of pain in my right arm and I automatically begin to drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Haha(:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I really appreciate all the reviews! They make me happy haha(: **

**So this chapter is longer than the others. I hope to make upcoming chapters even longer too haha I just never really have a good spot to end.**

**I hope this chapter doesn't confuse you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!(:**

**Please review it makes me happy(:  
><strong>

**I do not ow_n the Hunger Games!_**

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep<em>

I wake up to the steady beeping of machines and the scent of roses, and wait; blood? I blink a few times, my vision hazy, but I'm lying on my hospital bed. I trace my hand along my forehead, and realize that it is smooth and flawless. Then I feel my arm and there is nothing but a small scar. I am completely polished for the interviews. But what will they be about? What questions am I going to have to answer?

Someone clears their throat in the corner of the room, startling me. President Snow is lounging on a chair near the end of my bed. I wonder how long he's been sitting there, watching me sleep with his creepy eyes. It makes me uncomfortable to think about that.

"Hello Katniss" He smiles as if this is a very casual conversation we are having.

"President Snow" I nod my head.

His smile fades. "I'm really disappointed that Peeta won't make it to the interviews. They were really going to be something special."

My heart drops to my toes. _What? _"Is Peeta dead?" I feel myself getting dizzy at the thought of him dead. No. I was supposed to protect him.

Snow chuckles. "Don't play dumb with me Ms. Everdeen, of course you know the their plans. Now, remember how we agreed not to lie to each other? Just tell me where they are going." His expression has turned serious and somewhat intimidating.

What is Snow talking about? All I want to know is if Peeta is safe! "Who do you mean by_ they_? I honestly don't know what you are talking about. Just tell me if Peeta is okay" I'm starting to shake.

"I wouldn't know Katniss, because he escaped the Capitol this morning." He chuckles. "Guess if you didn't know about it, you were just too much of a burden to bring along." Tears begin to stream down my face. He left? How?

"Peeta wouldn't leave me," I growl.

"Oh? Seems like he changed his mind. Maybe you're not the only one keeping secrets. Let me know when you'll tell me what you know." With that, President Snow is gone.

I am left with my thoughts, and since when did I become so attached to Peeta? I have always cared for him, but now I feel so betrayed that he left. I would think that his rescuers may have barged in and grabbed him, but Snow implied that he had been secretly plotting this. Oh how I wish I were dead. After all, if what Snow said is true, then Peeta is safe and my job to save him isn't necessary anymore. Maybe I could get a hold of a needle and-

"Katniss! Oh darling! Are you alright?" I turn my head to see Octavia, Venia, and Flavius burst through the door. My prep team? What are they doing here? Oh yes, to prep me for the interviews today. I force a smile for their sake, even though I shouldn't have to after all I've been through. But they seem to not know that I had been held captive for a day in the Capitol dungeon, so I let them gush about how exhilarating and intense the games were. I stand up easily as my ribs are now healed from the torture, but I still feel an ache. I'm lead out of the hospital to another room with a bathroom, bed, and dresser and I'm immediately being worked on. Hair washed and brushed, nails painted, face scrubbed. After who knows how long, a dress is finally on me. Standing in front of the mirror, it is a simple blue silk material that flows to my knees. The color reminds me of Peeta's eyes. But blue? To extinguish the fire I lit after pulling out the berries? My hair is pulled back into a braid and my makeup is simple, but enough to cover the fading scars on my face. I can't help thinking of Cinna who definitely would have picked something better for me to wear. Not that I care what I wear for the Capitol.

When my prep team is done "oohing" and "ahh-ing" over me, a Peacekeeper arrives at the door to walk me to the stage. This is when I start to get nervous. I've never done an interview without Peeta or Cinna nearby! What do I say? Surely Caesar Flickerman will question me on my thoughts about Peeta escaping but I can't contain myself even when I think of him, not to mention speak of him. I never realized how much I miss him until he's gone. I really am selfish, which is probably why Peeta has agreed to be rescued and left me here alone. I deserve it, so I shouldn't blame him. And this is what I wanted, right? For Peeta to be safe?

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts as the Peacekeeper leads me to a door that opens up to the stage where the cameras await me. I take a few deep breaths waiting for my cue. I'm all too familiar with the process. A tap on the back gives me the okay to proceed to the stage and sit on the stool across from a green haired Caesar Flickerman.

"So…Katniss. I honestly didn't think we would meet again," Caesar begins. I just smile, and nod my head.

"Me neither, Caesar"

"You have been through the Hunger Games twice already, how does it feel? Are you a changed person?" I am waiting for him to mention Peeta, but I realize he is just warming me up for the big question.

"Oh yes, I feel in a way I am a different person. Before the Games I was still always on guard, but now…now I never feel safe. My whole life is a big game." I guess that's a reasonable answer to give him, which is quite honest too.

"I understand what you mean." _No you don't, Caesar. Nobody except the victors knows what I mean. Peeta knows what I mean. _Instead of speaking my thoughts I just nod my head.

"So, you and Peeta were in the Capitol's custody," _This is it, _I think._ Don't break down now._ "But Peeta managed to escape thanks to the District thirteen rebels. How do you feel about all this?"

"Umm…" Peeta is probably watching this, along with the rest of Panem. I want him to know how important he is to me, even though I may have just realized it too late. He may have lost feelings for me when he decided to leave the Capitol without me but I owe it to him to tell him how I feel. "It has been very…overwhelming. I can understand why Peeta left me here. I deserve it anyway, I have been selfish and not very nice to him. I just hope the Rebels made it back safely." I have been only looking at my interviewer as I say this but now I direct my gaze to the camera. "Peeta, if you are watching this, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and I understand if you hate me." I'm not sure how he could hate me when he was so comforting when we were in the jail cell. It was probably just because I was beaten up and he is too much of a good person to be rude to someone who is hurt. But when did he change his mind about me? Surely Snow must have told him something about me that Peeta didn't like, because he was so caring to me in the arena. The more I think about it the more I'm confused. Caesar's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I know it must be hard, Katniss. Do you miss him?"

I sigh. Of course I miss him. "Yes, very much."

Caesar allows a couple moments of silence after I say this and I just sit there thinking of Peeta. How he's gone. All of a sudden the lights are too strong on my eyes, the air is too stuffy and I feel like I am about to pass out. Caesar steadies me, and he allows me time to take some deep breaths before proceeding to the next question.

"It's okay, I'm sure Peeta will forgive you." I know he is lying though. I blew the force field that started this whole mess. I can't shake the guilt that is building up as I smile sadly to Caesar. It's my fault I let Peeta go. He thinks I'm a heartbreaker because I am. I may have been pretending to love him in the first Games, but I have always felt something more and it became clearer to me in the Quarter Quell. I miss him. I'm not supposed to feel this way but I do. A wave of emotions runs through my mind all in a matter of seconds and yet again the voice of my interviewer startles me out of my reverie.

"Uhh…what?" I completely missed everything he said.

"I said that you must have known that it would end like this, you being put on trial. That you would be accused of interfering with the whole system of the Hunger Games." Caesar's tone sort of has an edge. It's news to me that I'm being charged with "interfering" with the Games. I'm not sure what that fully means but it is an excuse to apprehend me and no doubt hurt me some more.

But how am I supposed to answer this? I fidget nervously in my seat, wracking my brain for some way to answer the accusation. I could go off on a lengthy speech about how I was too disoriented to fully understand what I was doing, but no words come out of my mouth so I just shrug. I'm sure some people, maybe Snow, will be angry that I don't have a response for this but I don't really care because I'm going to die soon anyway.

"Okay… well that wraps things up I guess. Anything you would like to say, Katniss?"

I hesitate. "No..." With that, Caesar Flickerman rises from his seat, nods in my direction and leaves the stage. I sit there, not sure what to do because I notice the camera is still on. Then abruptly, I am struck on my head with such a blinding force that I am knocked off my chair and onto the ground.

A burly Peacekeeper stands above me. I brace myself for another strike but he just leans over me and hisses, "That was from President Snow. You are NOT to address the Rebels kindly!" When did I address them kindly? Oh right, when I said that I hope they make it back safely.

I look up to see the red light indicating that the camera is still recording is just going off now. Snow probably staged that whole thing to show everyone that I am being hurt and there is nothing anyone can do about it.

A Capitol worker approaches me and grabs my arm, dragging me off the stage and back out into the hall where I am taken back to my prison cell.

Days or weeks pass, but I don't pay attention because they end up blending into one another. I can never tell when it's morning, but I just sit in the corner of my cell in a haze. I'm given bread and water twice a day. Sometimes I eat, but the water is usually laced with some drug that makes me confused. Nightmares come when I sleep, but being awake isn't much better. About every other day some new kind of torture awaits me. Electrocution, drugging, beatings, the list goes on. They don't injure me enough to kill me, but I take it as silently as I can manage. I give up the will to live and even question the meaning of my life. I wonder if Prim, Gale, and my mother are even alive. The guards tell me that there is a big rebellion going on, and every district is practically in ruins.

Today will be the day I ask the guards to just kill me. This is probably what they want me to ask, but I give in. Even if they stopped hurting me, I wont know what to do because I'm just so confused with everything. My head is constantly pounding no doubt because of how many times I was hit in the head.

I sit up a little bit straighter when I hear footsteps in the hall. A guard stops at my cell to give me my bread and he gives me a questioning look when I clear my throat, which is hoarse from all the screaming that I do.

"When do I get to be killed?"

For some reason he thinks this is amusing.

"Kid, you're not going to be killed before the trial!" He leaves muttering something under his breath.

I almost forgot about my trial, but I don't give it much thought because after I drink the water I immediately begin to feel drowsy, and fall asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think that's an okay spot to end it. I don't want it to be too much like the original Mockingjay what with the trial thing, but I needed an event in the Capitol to happen.<br>**

**Review? Maybe? Yes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys... I'm surprised I'm updating so quickly but vacation ended so that might change. BUT THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS(: THEY MEAN SO MUCH SERIOUSLY.  
><strong>

**Anyway... I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter... I wasn't going to change POVs but I wanted to portray what was going on in 13. So yeah and I thought it might be difficult to portray Peeta's mind and I didn't think I would get it right so this will be in Finnick's point of view. **

**Please review... I'm serious this time because I want to know if I did bad... yeah... maybe I'll try a Peeta POV later? I don't know! But I should stop talking now! **

**OH and I'm trying to make my chapters longer! This one is shorter than last but I'm trying! Haha(:**

**Enjoy?(:**

**I don't own the Hunger Games!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finnick POV<strong>_

It has been two weeks since that last day in the Quarter Quell arena. I remember scrambling trying to find everyone so the District 13 hovercraft could take us to safety. Johanna, Beetee, and I were taken to District 13 while Peeta and Katniss weren't so lucky. I felt so horrible after Haymitch told me that they weren't on board with us. Man, have I ever seen Haymitch that angry that both his tributes were gone. He threw a drunken fit to send a rescue team to save them from the Capitol. Yes, I did help by yelling a little too loud at President Coin too. Apparently she was going to send one anyway because Peeta, with his way with words, could definitely persuade the other districts to join District 13 and fight against the Capitol. Katniss didn't seem that important to her but Coin should know that they are basically a package deal. Well, to Peeta they are. I did see another side of Katniss in the arena that proved to me that she might love Peeta too though.

So now I am sitting in the command room with Beetee, a semi-drunk Haymitch, and some volunteers from 13 waiting for orders from Coin to proceed with yet another rescue mission to save Katniss. When we went to save them last time, everyone expected Katniss to be with Peeta in the jail cell. Peeta seemed relatively unharmed too which was weird, but apparently she was completely beat up and had to be sent to the hospital wing to be fixed up. We weren't able to get Katniss because Beetee couldn't locate the hospital wing so we grabbed Peeta and left.

"So what's the plan?" Peeta's voice snaps all of us out of our daze as he stomps into the room. Everyone has been very… wary of Peeta since he arrived in District 13. I don't blame him, because I would be like that if Annie was captured, but Peeta is relentless. He always seemed so sincere before, so…unlike how he has been acting recently.

During the hovercraft ride back to 13, Peeta was unconscious. But when he woke up to find Katniss not among the many pairs of curious eyes staring down at him, he threw a fit. When I say fit, he went all out, breaking everything in the room. All the doctors got at least one punch to the face. For those first couple days he wouldn't talk to anyone, and almost killed himself. I reminded him that Katniss was not dead yet, and of course he insisted on watching the interview video, which proved that.

I had thought that him watching the interview would make it better, to know she was still alive, but when she gets knocked out at the end of it by some Peackeeper, Peeta goes into another one of his angry rampages. After another couple of days, he got over the shock of losing her and realized he needed to get her back. Coin realized that he would not cooperate and be the symbol of the rebellion for her until he got what he wanted. So now he walks the halls with quiet intimidation making whoever walks past him scurry away in fear. When I look into his eyes, I see heartbreak. I know he cries at night, because the red puffiness never fully leaves his bright blue eyes.

"President Coin should be here soon to give us the go-ahead to proceed with planning the mission," I say.

"Yes, and I have the blueprints of the Capitol building where Katniss is being held, so just in case she is not in the room where we anticipated, we can search throughout other parts of the building," Beetee explains. I can't help but notice how Peeta slightly winces when Beetee says her name.

"Okay, I'll go prepare the hovercraft," Boggs, the leader of the mission, says and is gone.

Gale shifts nervously in his seat. "I'll um… go gather some weapons…" He gets up quickly and leaves the room toward Special Defense. I know this is hard for Gale, because he also loves Katniss. At least that's what I heard.

Before anyone can say anything else, President Coin strides into the room. Everyone sits up a little bit straighter, and Beetee hands her the mission plan he formulated. It only takes her a couple of minutes to read it, and soon she is nodding her head and telling us to just get it over with. It's clear she is not happy with wasting Boggs and other soldiers for a cause she doesn't want to support.

Peeta sighs loudly. "So when can we leave?"

Beetee thinks for a moment. "Everyone here is already prepared combat-wise, so if the hovercraft and weapons are ready, we can probably leave tomorrow night."

Peeta brightens, but not enough to remove the weary look he has been wearing since he arrived here

When it's merely hours until we leave, Peeta is the most energetic we have seen in a while. He is making sure everything is set for the mission, if there's enough food, weapons, the plan perfected. All I want to do is sleep, but Peeta says there is enough time for that on the hovercraft.

I am able to escape preparations for an hour, so I go to visit Annie in her compartment. She doesn't like that I'm leaving, but I know she understands how important this is. Katniss is suffering, and so is Peeta. I don't like to imagine if our roles were reversed with Katniss and Peeta.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can," I force a smile for her sake. There has been very little reason to smile lately.

I leave Annie to go to the cafeteria to eat and see Peeta sitting alone at a table. After getting some soup, bread, and water I walk over and plop my tray on his table, taking a seat across from him.

"How are you holding up?" I ask. Hopefully this is an okay thing to say.

He shrugs, never taking his eyes off his own food, which he is pushing around his tray. "I'm alright. I just miss her so much…"

"I know how you feel," This is true. I had been away from Annie for a long time and I know how much it hurts to miss someone. Especially if that person's life is in jeopardy.

"It was so hard…watching her get tortured. I couldn't do anything but watch as she was screaming. She was unconscious for so many hours after." I'm taken aback. This is the most Peeta has ever talked about his time with Katniss in the prison.

I don't know how to respond so I wait until he continues.

"It's all my fault. If only…if only I did something, anything to save her. I could've protected her more!" Peeta's voice raises his anger building.

I can understand why he feels this way, but I also know that it isn't his fault. I'm not sure telling him this will make him feel any better though. Peeta wants to feel in control of the situation so he is blaming himself. I think.

"Peeta…you did all you could…and now we are leaving soon to get her back…" Man, it's hard to comfort someone!

Peeta doesn't acknowledge this, he just reaches into his bag and pulls out a sketchbook and starts fiercely drawing, his hand flying across the page. I am curious to see what he is drawing but the book is at an angle that I would have to make it obvious I was watching. And I also feel like I'm invading his personal space if I look. This reminds me of Annie how she can completely drop out of a conversation and just sit in her own thoughts. Peeta had something on his mind and he needed to draw it out. I've never seen his drawings before up close but I know he is an amazing artist.

We sit there in silence for a while. Peeta is completely immersed in his drawing, his eyebrows pulling together in concentration and his body hunched over the sketchbook. When I finally decide I should leave and find something useful to do, he straightens up and shows me his piece.

I gasp because it is so…so…terrifying. I see Katniss, who I can barely recognize if it wasn't for her braid. Her face is covered in blood and is keeling over on her knees as someone- perhaps a Peacekeeper- appears to be kicking her square in the jaw. Wow. This is so…graphic. I still can't imagine what Katniss is going through now as we sit here.

"Peeta…" I start. How do I respond? But before I can finish he shakes his head sadly and leaves, his feet moving quickly despite the prosthetic leg.

_Oh._

I sigh. This whole thing makes me feel so awful so I feel I want to appreciate what I have, or should I say _who_ I have. So I leave the cafeteria and visit Annie again to savor some moments with her before I need to board the hovercraft to the Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Ye<strong>**s? Maybe? Cool? Thanks(:  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I appreciate you all reading this and reviewing! I'm sorry I haven't been on in FOREVER! I'm not even going to bother giving excuses, but I'm back now and it's summer so I should be so much quicker!**

**So let me know how you like this chapter, please! Reviews mean so much to me I read all of them!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

"KATNISS EVERDEEN!"

I'm jolted awake by a booming voice just outside of my cell.

_What the…?_

I open my eyes and see Greg the peacekeeper standing outside of my cell. Well, his name isn't Greg but I took it upon myself to name the commonly seen peacekeepers that are responsible for me. He is the meanest of the three main ones that keep watch over me. And he most definitely keeps me at peace by drugging me all the time. I couldn't care less what he did with me. I feel like a rag doll or something, just kind of living inside my own body.

I came to a realization one day that I should accept my fate. Accept death. So now I'm at peace with what will happen. I'm not going to fight anymore. I don't see the point. I don't see the point for trying to resist.

So when Greg orders me to get up, I do. To humor myself-and there is very little humor in this world- I decide to talk to him. It usually doesn't end well because, well, he is Greg. Usually Maria will respond. But my favorite guard is Nathan. Yes, I made up all these names. He looks like a Nathan. I told him so one day and he laughed. Nathan is young so he doesn't understand that he isn't supposed to answer to me, Panem's most dangerous criminal. He is pretty scrawny for a peacekeeper-in-training, and I sort of feel bad for him. Maria and Greg love to boss him around.

"Where are we going today, Greg?" I can't bring myself to sound excited today. Yesterday's beating really took the energy out of me.

"Um, you'll see." Greg seemed to be in a good mood because he didn't insist that his name wasn't Greg, and he actually answered my question without a grunt. He still won't tell me his real name, so Greg it is.

Greg leads me through the rest of the jail room where the Capitol has picked up quite a few guests. As I walk by each jail cell I see helpless bloody avoxes, random stylists from the Games, and others whom I don't recognize. They each stare at me with wide eyes.

_Yes, I am the reason you will all meet your death soon. Sorry_.

I try to sympathize by throwing them all apologetic looks, but who am I kidding? Everyone hates me.

_Everyone._

And it's weird because I do care about what they think of me, for like the first time ever.

Sometimes President Snow will invite me to a white room with a television. He will sit me down and tell me about Panem and how terrible the Rebels are doing in this war. He shows me videos of destruction in the districts and it makes my heart sink. But when I see Peeta's face, spotted sitting in the rubble of district 12 I feel my heart tearing. I miss him so much, even though Snow says he hates me. I still miss him.

He looks… terrible.

I'm not one to say anything about physical conditions, being the one who can't even feel my own body to due excessive bruising and just plain numbness. My hair sticks up in all directions and if I have the energy to raise my hands, sometimes I would try to re braid it. But that was before I lost the willpower to live, to fight.

So as Greg leads me down the hall, -which consists more of him dragging me because I'm so weak- I can only wonder what these people have in store for me. Oh wait I forgot, I don't care. Ugh.

I'm lead into a familiar room with white walls, a metal table in the middle and two chairs on each side of the table. Like everything else in this place, the room feels cold and lonely. I'm no stranger to lonely though. On autopilot, I sit in one of the chairs. Not two minutes later a lady I don't recognize strides through the heavy metal door opposite the one I came through. She wears a fake smile plastered on her face. Her dark brown hair is tied into a tight bun at the top of her head. I know immediately upon laying eyes on her that she is one of those high-ranking Capitol officials. That and the fact she is wearing the uniform of one of them, consisting of dark blue pants and shirt with the Capitol logo embroidered on the front.

"Hello, Ms. Everdeen," Her tone faux-cheerful yet laced with venom. I incline my chin ever so slightly to acknowledge her. I want her to skip the fake-friendly act and just tell me whatever she needs to tell me.

"I'm Clarissa Mull, one of your defense attorneys from the Quarter Quell Case," This catches my attention and my eyes snap to hers.

"Defense attorney…?" I had planned to just sit and let her do all the talking but my curiosity got the best of me.

She clears her throat. "Yes, your nice little stunt two months back has caused quite the uproar," She scoffs. "I was assigned along with a couple other new guys to defend you," It's clear from her tone that she is not at all happy with defending me.

"We will lose anyway, but I need your statement or something. Not that it matters, but the districts are demanding a fair trial. Not that they have a say or anything but Snow wants everyone to _think_ he is fair" She laughs at loud at that. I almost do too.

Snow being fair… _yeah right._

For being a cruel Capitol attorney, Clarissa is quite the talker. She rambles on, bad mouthing the districts along with myself to my face and talking up the Capitol. So typical. She radiates an exuberance the other Capitol officials don't have but her excitement is for me dying. She tells me that she needs to _pretend _to fight hard to win, but obviously I am going to get punished for blowing up the arena and interfering with the games. Whatever. I'm not even sure any other punishment exists that they haven't already given me, but Snow is very creative, so I know he has something in mind.

Awesome.

I know I should probably pay attention to what Clarissa is speaking to me about, considering it is new information about the outside world but as she speaks to freely about my certain death, I find myself zoning out.

"…So that's basically everything about the trial… Oh! And expect to be brought up for prepping tomorrow! The trial will be later that day!" She gives me one last pointed look when I don't respond, and quickly leaves the room. I'm left in silence, as the clicking of her heels on the hard floor fades and the door slams shut.

I sit back in my chair patiently for a couple of moments, basking in the silence despite the drug-induced headache that is in full effect from the food Maria gave me earlier.

Too soon, Greg bursts through the doors, grabbing my upper arm forcefully and dragging me back to my cell, clearly not patient enough to wait for me to get up. Once in my cell, I huddle in my usual spot in the corner of the cell as far away from the door as it can be. I don't do this out of fear of the peacekeepers-they'll come no matter where I am- I just don't like hearing the screams coming from other prisoners during all hours of the day, and know that I caused this. It's so loud that I hear their cries of mercy even from my isolated "very dangerous criminal" cell. Sleep takes over me soon enough and I'm out like a light until the next morning.

"_Katniss."_

"_Peeta." He's here. I'm not exactly sure where 'here' is, but it's safe. Trees surround us, sort of reminding me of our first Games in the forest. But I smell salt lingering in the air that must come from the ocean. I like it here. I feel okay, healthy almost, and Peeta's radiating smile confirms that we are okay here. _

"_I'm glad you're back," He says._

"_Why…why did you leave? Why did you leave me at the Capitol?"_

_He frowns, and is silent for a few moments._

"_I…uh…Katniss…"_

"GET UP!"

I startle, blinking my eyes furiously, and I realize I'm not with Peeta, and it was just a dream. But damn! He was about to confirm my conclusion that he wants to cut ties with me and he hates me, or he was going to apologize or something. I guess it's better off that I don't know anyway because it won't help me at all anyway.

I look up at Maria who is towering over me with her hands on her hips.

"Prepping day! You need it a lot, so get up now!" However she doesn't wait for me to get up on my own, and just grabs me much like Greg did the day before. Wait, it's already the next morning? My days have been getting shorter, due to constant drugging and beating exhausting me to no end.

As usual, I'm led to a mysterious yet familiar room, but this time I see Hunger Games stylists. I don't recognize the three of them, but they're absolutely terrified and trembling, equipped with various bags of what I assume to be makeup. Maria shoves me into a chair.

"Get to work, we expect her to be ready in five hours! You know what to do," Maria barks before leaving with a slammed door.

The stylists get to work immediately. We don't speak at all, complete silence for five hours except the clip of scissors or the scrub of some kind of makeup brush, and the shuffling of their feet on the concrete floor. I'm scrubbed, poked, prodded, brushed, anything and everything. I'm used to it from past Hunger Games but I still don't like it, because I'm being someone I'm not. But it's not like I have a say in who I am, anyway.

Suddenly, the three let out a big sigh, in what I assume is relief because it seems like they've finished with me. One woman with dark hair and skin holds a mirror in front of me and I gasp at what I see. My hair is in a flawless, slick braid down my back, my face free of any bruising. I look pale, rightly so, since I haven't been in the sun in so many weeks, but it looks not only sickly but, menacing. My eyes look narrowed even though I'm just observing myself and I give off a cold, deathly aura.

I look like I'm guilty of any crime in the world.

Now, I have to go to my trial to be humiliated in front of all of Panem.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok<strong>**ay, PLEASE REVIEW! (: (: (: Thanks, reviews honestly help, I want your opinion! Just not too harsh ha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello... I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long... this story is going downhill for me :( **

**I have major writers block and I honestly don't know where I'm going anymore with this which is why it's taking me so long to write. I really appreciate everyone who has followed this story and reviewed and I'm just saying that I am going to try really hard to continue this but I need to re think it out. Sorry:(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finnick POV<strong>

"Due to unpleasant circumstances regarding the scandalous activity performed during the Quarter Quell weeks ago, Katniss Everdeen of District Twelve, co-victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, is being held in the Capitol. She will be tried for several offenses including violation of the Hunger Games Rules and endangering citizens. Phase one of the trial will begin shortly." The bright pink haired reporter with bright yellow lips spoke through the television at us.

"What is this about a trial?" Haymitch demands, stumbling into the small space of the hovercraft. Cuerna and Mitch, two volunteers, Beetee and myself were crammed into the area surrounding the small television where we have just learned shocking news about Katniss being held on trial.

"Obviously just an official excuse to lock her up" Cuerna mutters while twirling her gun in her hand.

"You betcha, these people are crazy. Snow is going down," Haymitch declares confidently. We launch into another conversation about our tactics to get inside the Capitol building where Katniss is being held.

"I think… I think if we just get past this guard on the top floor we could make our way down…" Mitch muses pointing to the blueprint laid in front of us.

"That's a different way. I like it" I say, giving Mitch a pat on the back. Props to this guy for being so ambitious and brave. Mitch is about the same age as me. I can imagine us being friends if we both make it out of this.

"So currently we are right here… Beetee points to an obscure area on another map of the city. Right now our hovercraft is parked underground somewhere in the Capitol, near the building Katniss is being held in. I honestly have no idea how we got here and how Haymitch even knew about this new underground world, but we all have to trust him when he assures us that nobody will find us here.

"Someone go get Peeta, this boy needs to be here when we go over the plans," Haymitch mutters.

I decide to be the brave soul that ventures out to look for him. It's not like he can go that far, considering we can't be seen and we are underground. I jump out of the hovercraft and walk along the concrete path. We were essentially in a tunnel with piping surrounding us, connecting houses and supplying water. How awesome would it be to actually have these easy luxuries. I continue walking; the only sound a distinct _drip drop_ from a leaking pipe, and the musky smell of concrete and dirt. I see Peeta's hunched form against a dirty pipe, and I walk over to him, alerting my presence.

He looks up at me with pained eyes. Those eyes look like they'd seen a lifetime, when in reality he's only a teenager. He's in so deep, so deep in love. Anyone can see that. He needs Katniss, even though it might not be reciprocated from her in the way he wants. I have a feeling it will end up happening though. They both care for each other. This just emphasizes the point that we really need to get Katniss out for Peeta's sake.

"Hey, Katniss' trial is about to start, Haymitch wants us all to watch" I say quietly.

He flinches at my words, but nods. I offer him a hand to stand up, and we walk back to the hovercraft together.

Everyone regards Peeta with a nod and a murmured "hello" but he simply grunts in response. We all settle down uncomfortably in front of the mini television. Which is broadcasting some scenes from the last few hours of the Hunger Games. The clips of videos bring out the memories of the Quarter Quell and I wince as I remember the plan going wrong. I remember looking for Katniss. Looking for Peeta. Looking. Yelling. Disappointment.

I shake my head of the memories and focus on the television, when all of a sudden the camera focuses on _her._ Everyone gasps because, _wow._ Saying Katniss looks different would be an understatement.

Her face is radiant; obviously clean, free of any scars thanks to those makeup artists but at the same time she looks terrible. Clean, crisp black clothes and her hair is slicked back into a neat ponytail. Her eyes tell a story though. They are dark from black makeup, and quite honestly frightening. Her whole posture screams intimidating. Her expression shows determination and not any hint of fear or sadness. She looks like a criminal, which I'm guessing, is the intended look the makeup artists were going for. They really hit the nail on the head because looking at her; one will automatically think that she is guilty for anything she's accused of.

I chance a glance at Peeta, and his jaw is hanging open, eyes glued to the screen.

"Of course they make her look like the bad girl" Haymitch grumbles. "Poor kid can't catch a break."

The trial was very… interesting. As expected, the Capitol's lawyers grilled Katniss and her defender didn't do much to help at all. Whenever the formally dressed crazy haired prosecutors questioned Katniss on something she would smirk devilishly, and sometimes shrug, but mostly she'd answer truthfully in as few words as possible. She looked completely confident which herself. I've never seen this side of Katniss before and I was awestruck.

By the end of the trial, it was clear who was victorious. The camera lingered on President Snow for a few moments as he smirked victoriously from his seat in the room overlooking the activity. Katniss doesn't look surprised on her loss either. She hasn't faltered in her confident stance and expression staying neutral.

Peeta has been quiet for the whole time, but when a peacekeeper yanks Katniss from her position, he cries out muttering a string of curse words.

"Okay, so now we have to go over our exact plan for getting in there tomorrow" Cuerna announces, breaking the awkward silence and getting us back on track when the television goes dead.

We all go over what will happen tomorrow: Mitch, Cuerna, and myself will get to the top of the five-story building by entering into the pipes underground. Haymitch and Beetee will wait in the hovercraft underground and overlook the process. Peeta will also wait, because well frankly nobody particularly trusts him not to burst through the doors and stroll down the hallways to find Katniss. We need to remain invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah I hope you guys liked this while it lasted... not saying that I'm ending it but I just don't know how to continue it so I need to think it out.<strong>


End file.
